Buy a dog: the email
by gatogirl1
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome gets an email, and with her mind as silly as it is, finds some strange associations that connect back to our favorite hanyou review, por favor!


Okay, so I got this as a forward from my grandpa and was inspired enough to turn it into a fic- just a light reading fic, nothing too deep. Hope this is different than every single fanfic that tries to analyze the Kag/Iy relationship. If you want me to forward you the email- complete with some KAWAII puppy pics- just send me your email in a review. I hope no one's done something like this before.  
  
No, I don't claim ownership over Inuyasha or even the cute little sayings about dogs- I merely got them via email- but I do own this lovely pile of snotrags; I've been sick for three days and have gone through three gallons of orange juice and two boxes of Snuffles. Maybe that's too much info.  
  
Con mucho gusto! gatogirl1  
  
*Email content*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Buy a Dog"- by mya karnin  
  
. . .  
  
Her computer gave a musical whistle. "You've got mail!"  
  
Kagome looked up from her sprawled position on the bed towards her desk. She bit her lip, a certain longing desire filling her eyes as she glanced from the tempting email back to the math book she was supposed to be studying. But in the end.after all, she'd been studying for nearly three hours straight! A little break would be nice and then she could hit the books with renewed vigor. With that resolution in mind, she bounced off the bed and attacked the email like a lonely girl who hadn't talked to her friends in several weeks.which, amazingly enough, she hadn't!  
  
Ahhh, email, the most fabulous invention of this time. Not only could she send letters to her friends in the time it took to jump through the Bone Eater's Well, but she also got the funniest forwards from her friends.and friends of her friends.and friends of her friends of her friends..  
  
With just a little maneuvering and a click of the mouse, she opened up the newest email. Kagome couldn't help but give a laugh of surprise at what she found.  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone who will bring you the paper without first tearing it apart to remove the sports section- Buy a dog.*  
  
Kagome giggled at the cute picture of a puppy that accompanied the statement. But she couldn't stop her mind from shifting to a certain dog demon that she'd left in a foot deep trench as she'd escaped down the well to return to her "much beloved" tests. 'As if Inuyasha has ever seen a newspaper, or that he'd care that the red team had beaten the purple team in another pointless human game,' she mused to herself. 'He'd probably rather brag about how he could beat both teams with his hands tied behind his back." . . .  
  
*If you want someone willing to make a fool of himself simply over the joy of seeing you- Buy a dog.*  
  
Kagome's laughter took on a gentle tone. Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't debase himself enough to say outright that he missed her while she was home in her time, but she'd seen him staring down into the well waiting for her before he jerked away so as not to be caught in such a compromising position. And she'd heard it from Shippo nearly every time she went back- that Inuyasha had been grumpy, obnoxious, and altogether impossible to deal with while she'd been gone.  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone who will eat whatever you put in front of him and never says its not quite as good as his mother made it- Buy a dog.*  
  
That pushed her over the edge. Her laugh tumbled from her lips like a tidal wave that couldn't be held back by a dam of any size or strength. The hard part was stopping Inuyasha from eating everything that was set down in front of other people. The way Raman noodles disappeared down his gullet was nothing short of a miracle- a miracle that he didn't choke!  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone always willing to go out, at any hour, for as long and wherever you want- Buy a dog.*  
  
Kagome's smile turned a bit ironic. Yes, Inuyasha loved to go out.out looking for jewel shards. And he'd happily spend as much time out in the wilds of Sengoku Jidai that their group wanted and even more. That dog always complained that they should spend all their time searching instead of allowing Kagome time to hopelessly try to catch up on the hundreds of tests and homework that stretched before her. He seemed happiest when they had possibilities of beating up or destroying youkai that needed to be relieved of their shards.  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone who will never touch the remote, doesn't give a darn about football, and can sit next to you as you watch romantic movies- Buy a dog.*  
  
She perked up at the thought. Inuyasha didn't give a lick about football, but would he go for the romantic movies? Maybe on a night when he was human, she could convince him to come with her for "her own safety"? So far he'd taken quite easily to the action and Star Wars movies she showed him, maybe he'd sit next to her for something of a more romantic genre? And he'd put his arm around her.and she could snuggle up next to his shoulder.Woah! Down girl! 'I'm going to need one of those subduing spells soon,' she quirked to herself to make the blushes back away from her cheeks.  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone who is content to get up on your bed just to warm your feet and whom you can push off if he snores- Buy a dog.*  
  
Well, this one seemed a bit more like Shippo. After all, Inuyasha preferred his tree over sleeping defenselessly on the ground. But it was nice to fall asleep under the stars, knowing Inuyasha was up there.almost like a guardian angel looking down from heaven. If guardian angels had claws, big egos, and potty mouths.  
  
. . .  
  
*If you want someone who never criticizes what you do, doesn't care if you are pretty or ugly, fat or thin, young or old, who acts as if every word you say is especially worthy of listening to, and loves you unconditionally and perpetually- Buy a dog.*  
  
Kagome couldn't and didn't stop the mirth from vanishing from her face. 'Yeah right! Complaining is all Inuyasha seems to do, when he's not stuffing his face or deep in the heat of battle. Either we're not walking fast enough, or I spend too much time at home, or my problems are stupid and petty compared to jewel shards.' She sighed. 'At least it's not so much 'Why can't you be like Kikyou' or 'Kikyou smelled better than you' anymore. He doesn't seem to see me as just her reincarnation all the time, but I still feel like I have to live up to her standard just to be good enough for him.' And as for unconditional love, maybe there was a fondness for her, a friendship.but love? With all the betrayal and hurts he'd received before she'd met him, it was amazing that Inuyasha opened up to her at all. Love could wait- until he was ready to bare his heart to the world again.  
  
Kagome jerked back from her computer and the nearly comatose state she'd been sinking into. Love? Where'd that come from? Now she was going crazy.how'd she make the association of love from the cute pictures of puppies that danced and wiggled all over her screen?  
  
. . .  
  
*But, on the other hand, If you want someone who will never come when you call, ignores you totally when you come home, leaves hair all over the place, walks all over you, runs around all night and only comes home to eat and sleep, and acts as if your entire existence is solely to ensure his happiness.*  
  
*Then my friend,  
  
Buy a cat!*  
  
Something bumped Kagome's foot and she nearly jumped out of her skin with a shriek. "Oh, Buyo, you silly cat!" she picked up the fluffy ball, crooning to the purring mass of hair. "You scared me! Did you want something?" Buyo purred louder as Kagome began scratching along his spine- just how he liked it. "Let's go down to the kitchen and see if we can chase up a snack. THEN I'll be ready to get back to my math homework."  
  
. . .  
  
Buyo sank happily into his human's massaging hold. What had she been so occupied with when he was hungry? It was her sole duty to feed him and lavish him with pettings and attention. He peered over his human's shoulder to where a pair of amber eyes glowered at him from the outside the window. He retrained himself from sticking his tongue out at the dog demon, but only just. His human was paying attention to her rightful owner and was leaving that mutt outside where he belonged, no need to rub it in further. Besides, there would be a hundred other opportunities to flaunt to that mongrel that Kagome was a cat person, not a dog lover.  
  
. . . .  
  
. . .  
  
-El Fin-  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Maybe this got a little more serious than I thought it would, but oh well. That's how the inspiration moved me tonight. Hope you like my interpretation of a cat's psyche- that's what my cats always used to think!  
  
Now, I command you to review! Por favor?!! 


End file.
